Code Lyoko Rewritten
by Alexavis
Summary: Crystal was the original Lyoko Warrior. She helped create it and program Xana. Now that Jer has turned on the supercomputer, shes back to fight Xana. Whats her past and why does it tie in with the gang?
1. Xana Awakens part 1

Burgessa- HELLO BACK READERS! yes yes i know i'm trying to stop playing too much world of warcraft so i can keep writing. i just remebered about this story so i thought i would try to write it again. for those who have read this before i compiled the first 2 chapters here plus more of the episode.. for those who havn't read this before...

**summary- Original idea for my CODE:GARDIAN series. So you thought you knew Code Lyoko? well it's getting turned around. Same story line only with my OC Crystal. She was the first Lyoko Warrior helping Franz with the supercomputer. Now the its back online shes come to help with the fight against Xana and to fix what she started. And what do the gang's parents have to do with this?**

Burgessa- please note i am writing most of this from the episodes at the start of the story. after that everything will be all me. because of the lines from the episodes updates will be slow and i'm also writing another story at the same time. ok well heres the story!

* * *

**Jeremy POV  
-Diary-**  
_"A few weeks ago i was hunting for parts to finish building my miniature robot. I couldn't find anything around here i could use, so i decided to look around the old abanded factory near the school for scraps i could use."_

I climbed out of the manhole and ran across the bridge into the entering i slid down a rope hanging from the ceiling. I saw an elevator and walked into. it seemed to still be working so i pressed the button and the door elevator took me down to some sort of giant computer mainframe. A panel on it opened up reveling a switch.  
"I hope I'm not gonna regret this in a minute" i said, then turned on the computer.

**Normal POV  
-in sector 6-**

"So the Belpois' son has turned on the supercomputer. So the parents did remember to follow the instructions." said a blue haired girl. She was dressed in a sort of aqua blue armor. (A/N think of Aqua's armor from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) "Which means the Della Robbias, Sterns, and Ishiyamas did the same, hopefully not telling their children about lyoko."

**-factory-**  
Jeremy sat down in the chair by the turned it on. An image of a girl with pink hair is a sort of sleep appeared on the screen.  
"Wow..." he said, waking the girl. "What's all this? a Video game?"  
The girl looked around her surroundings. "Who...Who are you? Where am i?" she asked.

**-school-**  
The bell rang and the students filed into science class.  
"Uh.. are you Ulrich stern?" a blond, with purple spot, haired boy asked a browned hair boy.  
The browned haired boy turned to him. "That depends, who wants to know?"  
The other boy sat down next to him. "I'm Odd Della Robbiia your roommate!"  
"What?"  
"I'm new at the academy and the principal told me to move in with you."  
"Uh latch onto me sounds more like it."  
"Relax i'm totaly cool! You won't even know i'm there!"  
"I sure hope so"

**-Factory-**  
Jeremy sat down in the chair the next day and started typing on the keyboard.  
"Artificial intelligince, can you hear me?"  
The pink haired girl appeared on the screen.  
"Yes but do you mind calling me somthing else please?." she said.  
Jeremy thought a minute. "Ok how do you like... Maya?"  
"Maya... i like that!"  
"Ok Maya it is."  
"Do you mind telling me what i'm doing in this virtual world?"  
"That's not so easy but i already have a few answers. You're part of a virtual enviroment called Lyoko and you gotta try to get out of there. Look around for a door or somthing."  
Maya looked around the inside of the tower. She walked over the part of the platform leading to the wall. She touched the solid wall and felt around.  
"Jeremy i can't find anything. I..." her voice trailed off as the wall didn't seem so solid anymore. She slipped right though it and ended up outside in a forest area. "Jeremy this is so weird you gotta see this!"  
"I wish i could. Can you send me a visual?"  
"I'll try"  
Jeremy looked at the screen and an image appeared of the forest. "Wow!" Suddenly a holomap appeared beside Jeremy of the etire lyoko world. "Maya there isnt just a forest out there! Theres an entire world! I count 4 sectors each one is different!"

**-lyoko-**  
Suddenly kanerlots appeared at Maya. "Jeremy i'm not alone here. There are some animals."  
"Amazing! This entire world has it's own ecosystem with virtual animals!"  
The kankerlots started to fire lasers at Maya and she ran.  
"Jeremy! The animals are attacking me!"  
"Get back to the tower Maya!"  
A few lasers hit Maya, knocking her to the ground. Suddenly a blue haired girl appeared. She moved her arms in a cetrain motion causing rocks to appear and be thrown into the kankerlots. The girl pushed Maya into the tower and then she disappeared. Inside the tower, Maya layed there. Jeremy watched the screen as Mayas life points regenerated.

* * *

**-schoolyard-**

Odd stirred his drink and took a sip. "you know I was thinking, your girlfriend. Sissi…."  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Ulrich said.  
"cool so she's available!"  
Jeremy walked over to the drink machine and stuck a coin in.  
"I'm telling you she's lame," Ulrich complained.  
Just as Jeremy pressed the button, the machine shocked him. His glasses fell off and his hair was fried. he collapsed unconscious onto the ground.  
Ulrich chucked his soda and ran over to the unconscious boy. "I'll take him to the infirmary, go tell the teacher,"  
The machine started flashing a mysterious symbol.

**-sector 6-  
**"Xana…." said the blue haired girl. She was walking around the inside of a tower with dozens of screens surrounding her.

**-infirmary-  
**The nurse took Jeremy blood pressure. "It's nothing too serious, just an electrical shock."  
Ulrich chuckled, "You wanted juice!"  
Jeremy looked at him, "Very funny Stern! But thanks."  
"Your welcome. I'll by tonight after my Martial arts class."

-**gym-  
**Ulrich was sparing with a young Japanese girl who'd just joined the class.  
"Pretty good for a beginner ."  
The girl kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground, then she jumped on top of him.  
The gym teacher, Jim, walked over to the two. "Very good, but you could both use a little work. Now go get some sleep, class is over."  
The two kids bowed to each other and walked away.  
"Your really good," Ulrich said.  
The girl smiled. "Thanks, you too. I'm Yumi, Yumi Ishiyama."  
"Ulrich Stern."

**-Jeremy's room-  
**Jeremy's computer flashed a weird symbol.  
"Wait…. I've seen this before!"  
One of his robots started moving and it flashed the same symbol. Ulrich was passing by Jeremy's room when he started screaming. Ulrich rushed into the room to find Jeremy being attacked by his own robots. Ulrich quickly started to pull of the robots.

**-sector 6-  
**"On the move again I see." The girl moved over to one of the screens and started to work on it. "Well Xana your not messing with your new enemys on my watch."

**-Jeremy's room-  
**Ulrich threw one of the robots into the wall. The symbol on the computer vanished, and the other robots stopped attacking. Jeremy picked up his chair of the ground.  
"Your little friends are kind of aggressive. Maybe you should check their circuits." Ulrich said.  
Jeremy turned to him. "I had had nothing to do with it, they just started attacking!"  
"Mind explaining?"  
"No…. forget it."  
"Come on tell me! Maybe I can help! What if you get attacked by a hairdryer and I'm not around?"  
"Ha ha very funny."  
Ulrich sat in Jeremy's chair, "I'm not leaving to you tell me what's up!"  
"Ok…. What do I have to lose? First can you keep a secret?"

* * *

**-Factory-**

Jeremy got Ulrich to follow him through the sewers to an old abandoned factory.

"That tunnel in the gym is a good way to beat curfew." Ulrich said.

"Yeah and theres another in the campus park as well." Jeremy replied.

They continued walking over the bridge inside to ropes hanging from the ceiling. Jeremy slid down one and walked over to th elevator while Ulrich stared down.

"Whats the matter scared of heights?" Jeremy yelled up. Ulrich mumbled something and slid down as well. They took the elevator down a few floors to a computer room with a hologram of the virtual world and a lone chair.

"Ok so this is the mega computer you started up?" Ulrich was amazed to see the techy stuff trying to learn everything Jeremy was telling him.

"Yeah, well actually it's a supercomputer. It's ultra powerful and I was able to find out that it holds a virtual world called Lyoko. It's filled with creatures and 4 sectors called the desert, mountains, forest, and ice." he said typing a few things on the keyboard.

"You know Belpois that electrical shock this morning really fried your brain. This is just the computer that controls the factory..." Ulrich was interrupted when Jeremy pulled up the screen of the pink haired girl Maya.

"Oh yeah so what would you call her?" he held out his arm to the screen smiling.

"Hello Jeremy!" Maya said.

"Whos the pink haired girl?"

Jeremy sat down against the hologram displayer. "Thats Maya shes the AI who lives in Lyoko. I don't know why shes they or what she does but I know shes there for a reason."

"I woke up the moment Jeremy started up the Supercomputer. I don't know who I am, my memory was erased during the time it was offline." Maya said.

"Maya has to hide in something called a Tower to protect her from being attacked by the strange monsters. It's a great discovery!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"So lets say it is. What if it's nothing by a giant video game?" Ulrich walked around the room.

"Then it's very dangerous game. My robots are programed to fetch balls not attack people! The moment they attacked a logo appeared on my computer, the same one the monsters on Lyoko have on them." Jeremy looked at the screen and then back at Ulrich who was now sitting in the chair.

"So the thing that tied to kill Maya is now trying to kill you?"

"That's what it looks like."

Ulrich spun the chair around thinking. "If it's that dangerous then just turn it off and call the police."

"Ok but first I wanna help Maya found out who she really is." Jeremy looked back at Maya and they stared at each other.

**-Sector 6-**

The girl smiled. "Oh don't worry Jeremy she will remeber everything. But for now it's better that she stays clueless. Well i better get ready to meet my new friends..."

**-Sissi's room-**

Sissi was dancing around with a red dress thinking she was going out on a date with Ulrich.

"Tonight Ulrich my dear you will be all mine." She smiled into the mirror.

* * *

**-Factory-**

After Jeremy had explained about the scanners they both agreed that they would need a test subject. Ulrich knew the perfect one. He grabbed his roomates dog Kiwi and ran to the factory. Little did her know Sissi Delmas and Odd Della Robbia had followed him. When Ulrich had gone back up to the computer room, the too had gone into the scanner room.

"Kiwi! My little diggity dog!" Odd grabbed kiwi who just licked him to death. Kiwi barked and jumped out but it was too late for Odd. The doors closed on him and a light consumed him.

Ulrich looked at the screen and saw a sort of familer figure. "Thats not the dog thats my roommate Odd!"

"I don't know how to stop the program!" Jeremy paniced.


	2. Xana Awakens part 2

Burgessa- hello again it's time for chapter 2. so now that Odd is on Lyoko what do you think... never mind you already know XD well I will let you know the girl won't just be watching anymore...

* * *

**-Forest Sector-**

Odd landed on his butt onto the digital green forest.

"Ow that hurt." He stood up and looked around. "Where am I? And why am I a giant purple cat?"

"_Uh.. Odd Della Robbia?" _a voice said. Odd looked under his legs and all over but couldn't see anyone.

"Whos there?"

"_It's me Jeremy Belpois."_

**-Factory-**

Ulrich jumped off the ladder. "Sissi?"

"Ulrich!" she tackled him.

"_Ulrich it's ok Odd is safely on Lyoko."_

**-Lyoko-**

"Am I in a video game?" Odd asked. "It looks like the set for Battle on Ninja Fighters 3!"

"_Actually I don't really know. Your inside a vitual world called Lyoko which is contained in a supercomputer here in the factory. That much I'm sure of."_

"COOOOL! This is amazing!" Odd said. Then he was shot from behind by a roach monster. "But that is a lot less cool. Theres giant cockroaches attacking is that normal?"

"_Uh yeah you better get outta there." _

**-Factory-**

Jeremy called down to Ulrich. "Della Robbia is in danger and I need time to divirtualize him!"

"No choice then. Can you send me and Sissi to Lyoko?" Ulrich asked while Sissi was looking freaked out. He just shook his head and walked into a scanner. "Jeremy i'm ready to go."

**-Lyoko-**

"_Hang on Odd, Ulrich Stern is on his way to give you a hand."_

Ulrich materialized in front of Odd. "Ouch. Nobody told me I was going to fall!" He looked down at himself and he was in a samurai costume. He pulled out his sword and slashed it at a tree. "Wow this sword rocks!"

"Hey thats no fair how come I don't get a weapon?" Odd swang his arm around and a arrow fired out of his arm and hit Ulrich.

"Hey i'm on your team you idiot!"

"Never mind these arrows are cool I take back what I said!" Odd laughed.

"_Ok try to hook up with Maya in the tower up ahead."_

**-Factory-**

Sissi had come up to Jeremy driving herself nuts trying to find out what was going on. Suddenly the logo appeared on the supercomputer screen and the cabled in the lab started to rise and cover in electricity.

**-Sector 6-**

One of the interfaces beeped. The girl walked over to it and started typing things on it.

"DAMNIT! Xana you just love to attack the innocent don't you?" She pulled up a camera screen of the lab and saw the cables attacking Jeremy and Sissi. "Their gonna need help with that tower." She sighed and formed a portal and ran into it.

* * *

**-Lyoko-**

"Jeremy are we going the right way?" Ulrich asked after a minute of walking. When he got no reply, "Jeremy?... Ah man the guy controling those roach things must be trying to kill Jeremy again!"

"_Ahhhhhhhh!"_

"Your right on the money Ulrich!" Odd looked over and saw a building like thing. "Do you think that's the right tower?"

The 2 boys ran up to it. Odd leaned onto it and fell right through. He came inside at the wrong part of the platform and had to grab onto it to keep from falling. Ulrich had follow unknowing of the wrong doorway and grabbed Odd. The 2 were to heavy to hang on and ended up falling anyways. They fell onto a platform and walked out to find a vast zone of ice.

"Ok that didn't work." Ulrich looked around. "Hey you see that tower? Weird how it's not the same color." He pointed to a red encloaked tower.

Odd pointed to block monster coming for them. "And those guys are weird too!"

The 2 started running and dodging lasers being fired at them. Unfortunately they ended up being surrounded and had to fight. Ulrich jumped onto one of the bloks and started hitting it but did no damage. "How do you kill these things?"

Odd kept up his shield blocking lasers. "I don't know!" He fired an arrow and destroyed the monster by hitting its logo eye. "I think you have to hit the eye!"

Ulrich stabbed his block in the eye and destroyed it. The last block hit Odd and he turned to pixels. Ulrich tried to destroy the other but was also devirtualized.

**-Factory-**

The 2 fell out of the scanners sore and weak. They head upstairs and found Sissi hiding in the elevator, Kiwi barking, and Jeremy being Shocked. Ulrich grabbed a piece of metal and deflected a electrical bolt but was shocked in the process. Odd had grabbed another and cut at one of the cables causing both to fall to the ground lifeless.

Jeremy ran over to the computer and started it back up. "Maya are you there?"

"Yes. Is everything ok on your side?" She said.

"Other than the fact I almost was shocked to death, it's back to normal over here. It could have been worse."

**-Ice sector-**

The girl ran over to the tower but had to hide behind a pillar of ice.

"Hmm 2 megatanks and 3 kankerlots... i'll have to wait for them to come back and bring Aelita here." She sat down and sighed. "At least Xana has calmed down for the night."

* * *

**-Kadic the next day-**

Jeremy was in his room catching Maya up on what happened.

"At least now I know how to change sectors. I wonder what the red tower was?"

"I'm not sure but I think it could be the key to bringing you to earth! The towers are portals that connect the real world with Lyoko. Red means they are activated so maybe it might bring you here!" Jeremy looked over at his clock. "I better go tell the others. I'll see you later Maya." He shut off his computer and headed over to the courtyard.

"So you want us to go back to that crazy place and get Maya to a red tower?" Ulrich said.

"Like I said it may be the way to bring Maya to the real world!" Jeremy replied.

"But it's dangerous there shouldn't we turn it off. So what about Maya it's not like shes real!" Sissi huffed as if she had actually been there.

"But shes still a sort of intellectual being right? She deserves to be able to be free and come here!"

Ulrich looked over at Odd. "Told ya he was in love with a AI."

"Come on guys I'm just asking for one more time! Then I promise i'll turn it off." Jeremy begged.

"Fine i'll go even tho I might get blown up there." Odd said.

The group split up for the afternoon and had finally planned to do it once more that night. Ulrich went back to the gym for martial arts with Yumi, Sissi went on to her cheer leading practice, while Odd and Jeremy walked around talking.

**-Lyoko-**

Maya sensed something not good and ventured out to find out what It was. It lead her to a way tower that took her to the Ice sector. After ages of waling she stumbled upon the red tower and was about to go to it when she was tackled by a blue haired girl.

"Be quiet and stay down!" she said looking at the monsters patrolling the tower. It was too late tho and they were spotted. "Quick follow me." She grabbed Maya's hand at started running. They eventually got out of sight of the monsters and took a moment to rest.

**-Kadic**-

"Uh Jeremy!" Odd pointed to Sissi who was being attacked by a ball of electricity. They grabbed her and took her to the nurse and called Ulrich.

"Ulrich get to the factory now. Sissi was just attacked!"

"Yeah I was on my way anyways. Yumi and I were attacked too. He hung up at ran with Yumi to the factory.


	3. Xana Awakens part 3

Burgessa- don't you hate the fact you come up with a story and then before you think about ideas for the next chapter your thinking of chapter to come in the future? Thats been happening to me im thinking about what will happen during season 4 XD. Oh well we will get there soon hopefully. Now with my PSAT test outta the way enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**-Lyoko-**

The girl looked past the pillar of ice and saw no signs of monsters. She turned back to Maya who was sitting down hiding.

"Thanks for saving me. Who are you?" The pink haired girl looked up.

"I don't blame you for forgetting me, after all the supercomputer has been shut off for 10 years. I'm Crystal. Now we're going back to the tower, your new friends will be joining us soon." The girl took off and a confused Maya trusted her and followed.

**-Sewers-**

Ulrich met up with Jeremy and Odd who were on their way towards the factory.

Jeremy noticed Yumi. "Who's she?"

"This is Yumi she was with me when I was attacked. She knows how to fight so I thought..."

Jeremy just nodded. They would need all the help they could get.

They ran as fast as they could. At the factory, Jeremy connected to lyoko and put the headset on.

"Maya are you there?"

"Yes Jeremy i'm here at the red tower with a girl named Crystal. The tower is gaurded by multiple monsters." Maya replied.

"Ah so your Jeremy. Thanks for turning the supercomputer back on, if only Xana wasn't attacking us like this." Crystal said.

"Um... your welcome I guess. You seem to know whats going on mind explaining?" Jeremy demanded.

Crystal gave a smile even tho he couldn't see. "Now if I told you that you wouldn't learn anything now would you?" she giggled. "No worries you will learn the secrets in do time so why spoil them?"

"Alright then you make a hard argument. Get Ready i'm sending Ulrich, Odd and our new friend Yumi to help you guys out."

Yumi stared at Jeremy. "This whole thing sounds pure science fiction."

"Your not scared are you?" Ulrich joked.

Yumi just thought to herself, _what did I get myself into?_

_Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi._

_Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi._

_Virtualization!

* * *

_

**-Lyoko-**

Ulrich and Odd rembered about the fall and landed a lot better than the first time. Yumi on the other hand was never warned and landed hard on her butt.

"Ow!" Then genshi cried out.

"No fair everyone looks cooler than me while I look like a nitwit!" Odd pouted.

"Nice kimono Yumi." Ulrich said.

She inspected herself and then saw the boys running for the red tower in the distance.

"HERE WE GO!" Odd said alerting everyone in the virtual world of there presence.

Yumi shook off her confused state and followed them.

**-Kadic infirmary-**

Sissi woke up in a daze feeling like BBQ. "Ow my head."

"You'll be fine my dear you probably electrocuted yourself with your hairdryer." Her father said.

Sissi sat up. "No I didn't! It was that super whatcha-ma-call-it of Jeremy's!" She jumped off the cot. "I can show you!"

"Please Sissi you need to rest some more!" Her father tried to calm her down.

"No daddy you gotta see this." She dragged her father and Jim off.

**-Lyoko**-

"Well you guys are slow," Crystal joked.

Odd's mouth dropped like he saw a ghost. "Why is it i'm the only stupid looking one!" he pouted again swinging his tail around.

"Well catboy it doesn't matter what you look like when the world depends on you to stop an evil virus" she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Enough chitchat what are those things?" Yumi pointed towards the monsters.

"The 2 big round things are called megatanks. You can't kill them when they are moving and closed up. When they open up is when you can hit their eye and weak spot. But also they can attack you when they open up and shoot a big red beam you don't wanna touch. The little things are kankerlots and they are dumb so not to hard to kill."

The boys nodded and ran off while confused Yumi looked for a weapon. Crystal formed a transparent screen and had a model of Yumi up. "Check inside your obi there should be a metal fan that works like a slicing boomerang."

Yumi found it and threw it at a kankerlot destroying it. She felt more confident and ran off to help the boys out but ended up getting devirtualized. The kankerlots were down without much of a fight, however the megatanks were giving them some problems and the 2 boys were almost out of lifepoints.

Crystal laughed. "Noobs." she said to herself and turned to Maya. "Stay here." and when the elf nodded she took off to help the boys. "Need some help?"

"Yeah what can you do?" Ulrich said dodging a megatanks beam.

"This." She held her hand out and a rod appeared. She tapped it on the ground and a large scythe formed. She jumped on top of a megatank and taunted the other to try to attack her, only destroying its partner instead. She then ran behind the lone megatank and as it rolled over to face her she cut its eye and exploded into pixels. She turned to the boys and grinned.

"Show off." Odd mumbled and was hit upside the head by Ulrich.

"Alright Ae- Maya your turn." Crystal said making her scythe disappear.

* * *

**-Factory**-

"See I told you he was up to something. Ulrich and Odd are in that virtual world thingamabob!" Sissi said when the elevator open up.

"Sissi!" Jeremy said.

"Belpois what is the meaning of this?" The principal asked.

Before Jeremy could answer a giant ball of electricity show out from the holomap and grab Jeremy shocking him to death. Jim ran up to intervene but only got caught in the process.

**-Tower**-

Maya ran into the red tower and walked into the center of the platform. It started to lift her up to the top which she didn't expect. She stepped onto the next platform and an interface, similar to the one Crystal used, poped up scaring her to death. Maya reached over and placed her hand on the screen.

_AELITA_

"Aelita?" She said finding out her true name.

_CODE_

_LYOKO_

The tower turned back to a blue color and Maya now known as Aelita stood there wondering why she was still on the virtual world.

**-Factory-**

"Jeremy! There should be a program called RTTP on the screen activate it!." Jeremy heard, pulling himself back to chair. He quickly found the program and a white light enveloped the factory.

* * *

**-Kadic-**

Jeremy walked up to the soda machine and placed a Euro into it.

"That lyoko stuff was pretty amazing!" Yumi said.

Jeremy looked at her. "How do you know about lyoko?"

"Uh duh Jeremy we were there!" she replied.

"I don't remember any of you coming with me to the factory."

Ulrich wondered. "That white bubble sent us back in time but only us 3 remember besides Crystal and Maya."

"Thats right!" a voice said from Jeremy's backpack. He pulled out his laptop and opened it up to show Maya and Crystal. "That was the return to the past program. It erases Xana attacks and memories of those who hasn't been scanned before."

"And I think my name is Aelita. When I put my hand on the screen it showed me." Aelita said.

Crystal nodded. "Aelita is the only one who can deactivate Xana's towers that he uses to attack earth."

"I'll get to work on making a program to bring you 2 girls here with us." Jeremy said.

"Good because unfortunately when the supercomputer was turned off for 10 years a lot of programs, such as the one to materialize Aelita and I, were deleted. Don't worry it shouldn't be too hard." She smilied.

That day the 6 new friends formed a pact to bring the virtual girls to earth and to stop Xana. They promised to keep everything a secret.

**-Sector 6-**

After saying farewell, Crystal wondered back to the sector which looked like a map of Lyoko, for it had areas the same as the 4 sectors. She walked into the main tower in the center of a blue blocky area and preceded to send Jeremy some data to help him out.

_I hope the 4 of them can handle the battles to come_, Crystal thought, _Xana must be stopped._


	4. Cruel Dilemma

Burgessa- yay its coming along nicely. Now just cause I don't wanna get to season 2 fast i'm adding a few season 1 filler episodes even tho I didn't like them very much XD

* * *

It had been 2 months since the gang had started to fight against Xana. It wasn't easy to balance school and saving the world but they somewhat managed. Now the 4 members on earth were stuck listing to the principal talking about something stupid. Delmas continued to ramble on about the stadium being rebuilt and the students made fake smiles trying to get him to shut up.

**-Jeremy's room-**

"How do you guys stand going to school there it sounds boring!" Crystal complained from Jer's computer. Jeremy was telling Crystal and Aelita about what was going on.

"That's why I stayed in here." Jeremy smirked. He pressed enter and started the simulator to see if the program would work. It flashed a red negative sign and beeped. "Dangit!"

"Take a break Jeremy i'm sure you'll be able to do it one day." Aelita said calm as ever.

"Yeah alright." No fighting Aelita. "I'll be back in 10 minutes." he sat up, grabbed a handful of candy and walked out of his room.

Several minutes later Odd poked his head in Jeremy's room. "Jeremy?" he walked over to his computer. "What's this? Another one of Jer's materialization programs. OH WOW candy!" Odd spyed the bag laying on the table and grabbed it and began eating.

"ODD!" Jeremy yelled. Odd jumped and fell backwards, the bag of candy flying and several pieces clicked on the keyboard.

"Woah!"

Jeremy began cleaning up the candy. "How many times have I told you not to touch my computer, theres months of data in there!"

"Relax I didn't break it." Odd sat up.

Jeremy looked up onto the screen and his test program began showing a positive materialization. "Yes it works! Odd your a genius!"

"Wait what?" Odd said.

"By dropping the candy by accident you pressed the correct keys and modified the program!" Jeremy typed a few more keys. "I didn't see what keys were pressed so this is a one shot deal." he turned to Odd. "Go tell the others i'll announce the good news to the girls."

The gang gathered together and Jeremy explained everything. Yumi shook her head.

"We may never get a second chance! What if theres a bug and I can't launch it again!" Jeremy paced around.

"Jeremy we don't even have any papers for them, to the world they don't exist!" Yumi protested.

"Imagine 'Hello i'm Aelita and this is my friend Crystal. We just came from a virtual world!' thats a one way ticket to the loony house." Odd joked.

Aelita looked at Jer from the screen. "You know Jeremy it doesn't have to be today, we can wait."

"We can do it tomorrow. You work on getting us enrolled at Kadic and finding somewhere for us to stay. I can have some birth certificates and other stuff forged in one hour." Crystal said.

Jeremy thought for a moment. "Alright then first thing tomorrow we bring them to earth and shut down the supercomputer for good."

The gang nodded.

* * *

-**Outside kadic at night-**

Strange black smoke flowed from the lights at the football field. **(A/N plz note by football I mean soccer. This is in france so they call soccer football and football football-American) **The smoke found it's way to the construction machines and possessed them. The Bulldozers turned on and drove off.

**-Jer's room-**

Aelita poped up on Jeremy's computer. "Jeremy Xana has activated a tower! Jeremy?"

Jeremy was passed out on his keyboard as always. Crystal grinned and hacked his speakers all the way up. "JEREMY WAKE UP!" he flipped backwards in his chair. "Thank you for joining us Jer, next stop activated tower in Forest sector."

He just gave Crystal an evil look and went off to wake Ulrich and Odd next door.

The 3 boys started running for the sewers and calling Yumi when they saw the 2 bulldozers rolling off with no driver.

"You guys get to the factory i'm going to find out where Xana is taking these things." Ulrich said jumping into one.

"Be careful Ulrich. Call us with an update." Jeremy said.

**-Factory-**

Jeremy sat down at the computer and began the virtualization sequence. "Girls i'm sending Odd to help you, Yumi is on her way."

"Well you better hurry. I tried to clear the tower up and kinda pissed off Xana. Hes got 2 megatanks right at it, and bad news is they're stuck right where they can knock us into the digital sea." Crystal said.

_Transfer Odd_

_Scanner Odd_

_Virtualization!

* * *

_

**-Riverbank outside the factory-**

Ulrich saw the factory in the distance and called Jeremy.

"Bad news Jer, i'm on the riverbank and i'm afraid Xana's target is the factory."

"Thats it!" Jeremy said, "If Xana manages to destroy the factory we won't have our equipment! Which means no supercomputer no communication with Aelita and Crystal and Xana could attack us and we won't be able to do anything!"

"Which means total victory for Xana." Ulrich added.

"Hurry up Ulrich! Odd's going it alone with Crystal and they are screwed if they get knocked into the digital sea!"

Ulrich sighed. "I'll do my best but I can't promise you a graceful entrance!"

**-Lyoko-**

Odd walked around with his arm up ready to attack. Aelita popped out from behind a tree.

"Why hello Odd your looking stressed."

He lowered his arm. "It's just I never know what to find when I come here."

Aelita smiled. "Come with me Odd the tower is this way." She turned and started walking but stopped when she heard screaming.

Odd saw an object flying towards and dodged quickly. Crystal's scythe landed on the ground in front of him. "Huh?" He looked back to Aelita and saw 2 objects coming behind her.

"SHIT!" Crystal screamed. She was running full speed away from a megatank that did not look too happy. She looked behind her and saw it closing in. Crystal held up her hand to it and a wall of trees formed and the megatank ran right into it. She grabbed her scythe and turned to Odd. "Don't try throwing rocks at them they don't take to kindly to it."

Odd laughed. "Ok I guess." The trees fell over and the megatank shoot out a beam barely missing Odd as he shot an arrow into it and it exploded. "Now lets check out that tower."

After walking a few minutes they encountered a group of 5 kankerlots.

"Why hello kankerlots, which one of you wants to die first?" He was shot in the leg. "Oh yeah well here!" He shot arrows and killed one but was shot again in the chest.

"_Cool it Odd your mission is to protect Aelita not play around!"_

Aelita was jumping around dodging lasers herself and Crystal was focusing on 2 kankerlots trying to get her.

**-Factory-**

Yumi, who just now arrived, walked into the factory to see it being destroyed by the bulldozers. "Ulrich?" she said when she spotted an arm hanging out of one the the bulldozers windows. Yumi ran up to it and climbed on. "Ulrich get up!" She cried trying to pull his unconscious body out. Yumi looked over to see the dozer about to ram into a wall and quickly grabbed Ulrich and jumped out.

"Huh what?" Ulrich woke up. Yumi grabbed his hand and they took off running from the other bulldozer about to hit them. They fell through the floor and landed above the lab. Ulrich blacked out again and Yumi set him against the wall and jumped down to the scanners.

* * *

**-Lyoko**-

"Jeremy i'm getting lonely out here!" Odd complained.

"_Don't worry Odd, Yumi is on her way. As for Ulrich hes... well... sleeping."_

"He is well that must be tough without his earplugs"

Jeremy laughed.

_Transfer Yumi_

_Scanner Yumi_

_Virtualization!_

Yumi landed several yards away from where Odd and the others were and took off running.

"You guys get to the tower, i'll take care off the kankerlots." Odd hid behind a tree when the girls ran off. "Ok lets check the score, 3 laser arrows and 3 kankerlots. Odd this is no time to miss your target!" He shot one arrow out and hit a kankerlot. The last 2 also hit behind trees and shot Odd when he tried to catch up with the girls. "How many life points do I have?"

"_10. Don't worry Yumi is almost there!"_

Odd ran over and destroyed another kankerlot and began looking for the last one when his future flash kicked in.

_Odd saw Yumi falling into a hole in the terrain and falling into the digital sea._

"Yumi!" He saw the last kankerlot in front of him charging up. "Uh-oh" Odd was devirtualized.

"No!" Yumi ran up too late but destroyed the last kankerlot. "Jeremy I didn't make it in time, it's game over for Odd!"

"_I know Yumi and becareful. Odd just told me he saw you falling into the digital sea. Also I don't wanna stress you out or anything but things are getting ruff around here! The scanners are almost destroyed!"_

"No problem i'll keep that in mind." She took off in the direction of the tower.

"I'll go help her." Ulrich said trying to stand up.

Jeremy shook his head. "Ulrich thats crazy the shape your in!"

"We have no choice! Odd help me!" Odd helped Ulrich to the scanner room.

_Transfer Ulrich_

_Scanner Ulrich_

_Virtualization!_

Crystal and Aelita ducked behind a nearby tree as a megatank fired at them. When it missed, it rolled over to face them again and fired. Because they were stuck, Crystal held up her scythe and held back the shot. Aelita ran and when she was almost to the tower Crystal jumped out of the way. The megatank rolled around again and shot right at Aelita, who was on the bridge and couldn't dodge.

"No!" Yumi yelled. She ran right up to the megatank and knocked it into the digital sea, but she started to fall into sea as well.

"Yumi!" Crystal jumped after the genshi and kicked her back up to where she grabbed a vine and dangeled waiting for the tower to be deactivated.

Yumi looked down at the blue girl who fell straight into the digital sea. "Jeremy! Crystal fell into the digital sea and I can't hold on much longer!"

"_Hang on Yumi, Ulrich is almost there and Aelita is in the tower!"_

As if on cue, Ulrich super sprinted towards her and grabbed her hand pulling Yumi up. The 2 stared down sad that they couldn't save Crystal.

_Aelita _

_Code_

_Lyoko_

The white bubble consumed them once more.

* * *

**-Factory**-

The group was sitting there talking about what had happened.

"It's all my fault. If I had been faster I could have saved them both." Ulrich choked out.

"It's not you fault and there is a solution. The materialization program." Aelita said.

Jeremy looked at the screen. "But it can only be used once. Which means you won't be able to come to earth soon!"

"Aelita's right Jeremy." Yumi said. "She saved my life, she deserves to come to earth first and be free from the digital sea."

"You can really bring her back?" Odd said.

"Yes but I can only launch it once. I was planning to have the 2 girls in one tower when it was launched but now..." Jeremy couldn't finish.

"Do it Jeremy, its ok I can wait a little longer."

**-Scanner room-**

Jeremy had launched the program and the 4 of them were waiting at the closed scanner. The scaners opened to reveil the blue girl in a dark blue tanktop, blue skirt with yellow belt, and blue sneakers, also wearing black framed glasses fell into their arms.

When she woke, she had decided to stay on Lyoko with Aelita to help her when she needed it. But now she could be devirtualized just like Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd. The gang tried to convince her to stay but she didn't listen.

"I promised the creator of Lyoko that I would stay and protect Aelita until the day she was brought to earth," Crystal said, "and I intend to keep that promise."


	5. Ghost Channel

Burgessa- Bleh im finally updating this. I dont own Code lyoko blah blah I own Crystal

* * *

So it was just a normal Xana attack, if attacks were normal. Nothing but a few blocks giving them trouble.

Crystal swung her scythe into another block. "So that makes 5 for me and 2 for the rest of you..."

"Hey not our fault they keep messing with us!" Odd complained while being hit for the billionth time.

"Come on Odd pick up the pace, you havn't even destroyed one yet!" Ulrich gloated, stabbing a block in the eye.

"Your not helping!" the cat warrior turned to Aelita. "Come on princess the home stretch!"

"Odd watch out theres two blocks in our way!" Aelita pointed out.

"No big deal be back in a sec." he jumped into the air firing multiple arrows and killing the two blocks. "He's amazing the crowd is going wild!" Odd sang with a bad key until he was hit from behind by a 3rd block.

"If your so amazing why didn't you see that coming?" Ulrich laughed.

Yumi and Crystal joined in. "Ok Aelita you can deactivate the tower now." the genshi added.

Aelita ran up and let the tower take her inside. Crystal felt an unusual presence and began looking around.

"Shit!" she fell to the ground as if something knocked her away. "Guys not everything is what it seems!"

"What do you-" Yumi was cut off by the return to the past

.

**-School-**

Jeremy pulled out his notebook ready to take todays notes while took roll.

"Emily" "Here" "Roger" "Here" "Stern...Stern? Well it looks like he's absent, hmmm and Della Robbia too."

Jeremy looked up and scanned the room but sure enough his friends wern't there.

"JEREMY!" The whole class turned to the door as it was knocked in by a familiar face. There stood Crystal huffing and sweating.

The teacher looked at her in shock. "What are you doing disturbing my class?"

"Well you see..." Crystal shook her head. " I have to borrow Jeremy from you for awhile. " She grabbed him and ran out the door.

"Mind explaining?"

Crystal looked at him, " The others are in trouble, " She then fell to the ground in pain. "Ow."

"Are you ok?" Jeremy panicked.

"Yeah I should be fine. Xana bugged up the program when I materialized myself. You have probably noticed that Odd, Yumi and Ulrich are missing. Well Xana kinda kidnapped them and now they are trapped somewhere in the ice sector. I wasn't able to pinpoint the location but Aelita is looking around."

**-Fake Kadic-**

"I was in the middle of History when the teacher seemed to repeat herself as if a broken record was playing." Yumi was telling the boys.

"Nah your probably going crazy, you need more sleep."

"Yeah Ulrich a good nap during the day wouldn't hurt!" Odd exclaimed.

Ulrich slapped him. "Now if Yumi did that she'd be failing like you!"

Odd stared at him. "Hey it was one F!"

"You guys i'm serious! I think Xana is up to something."

"Alright Yumi we'll ask Jeremy to check with Aelita." Odd said.

Yumi shook her head, "He's been acting strangely too. Let's go alone."

A few yards away Jeremy stared at them with a grin on his face.

**-Real Factory-**

Crystal's body started to flicker. "Stupid program, after this is all over i'm fixing the dang thing and making sure Xana can't mess with it again."

"Aelita hows it going on your end?" Jeremy said after putting on the mic.

"I found where Xana's prison is but I can't seem to get it."

Crystal thought for a moment. "Maybe if we were to be visualized straight into the fake world..."

"THATS IT!" Jeremy screamed causing both girls to jump.

"Hey don't have to yell Jeremy. You go in and make sure Yumi, Ulrich and Odd don't use the scanners. Aelita and I will try and figure out how to destroy the forcefield." Crystal typed in coordinates and headed toward the elevator.

"Wait why me?" Jeremy paniced.

Crystal grinned, "Because i'm sure the others need you there more than me" The elevator doors closed on her.

**-Fake Factory-**

Yumi typed away on the keyboard, understanding only half the tech language on the screen. "Nothing it's as if Lyoko and Aelita don't exist anymore!"

"Because that might be exactly what is happening," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy? What are you doing here?" Ulrich asked.

"Aelita contacted me and informed that a tower was activated before Xana cut the connection."

Odd looked at him. "So what your saying is the only way we can find out whats going on is to go to Lyoko?"

Jeremy walked over to the computer. "Thats right it's the only way to find out if Aelita is ok."

Yumi didn't believe him. "Hold it Odd i'm not too sure of this."

Ulrich grabbed her shoulder. "Yumi we have to go. What if Lyoko really is getting deleted? Have you thought of Aelita?"

A second Jeremy walked in. "Yumi's right, this is Xana's doing!"

Jeremy 1 was shocked. "Don't listen to him he's Xana!"

Jeremy 2 looked at the first. "No he's the real Xana! This whole place is fake! You guys never came back from Lyoko your still on Lyoko inside Xana's prison!"

"Really Xana some fake story to stop us from saving Aelita?" Jeremy 1 laughed.

"Wait if this is Lyoko how are you here?" Ulrich wondered.

"Crystal visualized me straight into Xana's prison to come rescue you guys." Jeremy 2 said.

Jeremy 1 laugh. "You just gave yourself away Xana! Eveyone knows I am scared of the scanners!"

"But he isn't if his friends are in danger!" Yumi exclaimed.

"That's right Jeremy's our pal!" Odd said!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Xana-Jeremy yelled.

Power cords jumped up from the ground, entangling Jeremy. Xana clones of Jim, Herb and Nicholas appeared and grabbed the gang.

"Now you will die here!" Xana-Jeremy said.

**-Lyoko-**

The forcefield shocked the virtual girls back.

"Aelita let's concentrate together!" Crystal said, Aelita nodded in agreement.

The two girls placed their hands on the forcefield and concentrated. After a few moments the sheild exploded, leaving Yumi, Ulrich and Odd in the crater.

"Jeremy are you ok?" Crystal asked when she heard him put on the mic.

"Yeah somewhat." he replied.

Odd looked confused. "Hey what happened?"


	6. Code Earth

Burgessa- Season 1 is ending in the next chapter thank god I never really like it cause of all the filler episodes. Enjoy I dont own code lyoko!

* * *

**-Yumi's room-**

Yumi grabbed her ringing cell phone. "What Jeremy? Wait really? Alright i'll talk to my parents tomorrow."

-Principal's office-

"Well Odd, everything seems in order. I look forward to meeting your cousins!" Delmas said.

-Jeremy's room-

"Good job with those records Jeremy! Delmas has the girls all registered!" Odd said.

Ulrich agreed. "Yeah and good job saying they were your cousins Odd."

Yumi walked up to the group. "My parent's said yes! They can stay with us for a few days."

"That's great Yumi! Now all thats left to do is use the program on Aelita and materialize Crystal and we can finally shut off the supercomputer!" Jeremy said.

Jeremy pulled up the program and ran yet another test. After a big green plus appeared they had a big group hug.

**-Courtyard-**

Jim walked around searching for a certain gang of kids.

"Sissi have you seen Ulrich and his friends?"

She turned to him. "I saw them going to their rooms Jim. Which is weird at this time of day, especially since they went with someone who isn't even a boarder!"

"Really? With Yumi? Thanks for the tip." Jim ran off.

-Jeremy's room-

Crystal looked at Jeremy through her interface. "This had better be good, I was reading this interesting article on the Internet about Computer hacking!"

"What's the good news Jeremy?" Aelita said.

Jeremy grinned. "We're waiting for you here!"

"Really the program works?"

Crystal laughed. "I've got to hand it to ya Jer. I honesty thought you couldn't do it. "

"We don't call him Einstein for nothing!" Odd said.

"Yeah I had to defrag and.." Jeremy was cut off by Ulrich yawning. "Ok to make a long story short it works! I'll have to set the program in the supercomputer before we can do anything." Jeremy set the cd down on the table next to more unlabled disks.

"So they should be here and Xana gone by tonight right?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah so let's go to class and meet up at the factory after school..." Jeremy noticed a certain missing blue haired girl. "Wait... where did Crystal go?"

"She went to go check on something." Aelita said.

**-Sector 6-**

Crystal walked into the center tower and opened an interface.

"Aelita's getting materialized today Franz... Yeah I have a funny feeling Xana's not gonna let her go easy... Don't worry I promised you a long time ago i'd look after her." Crystal closed the interface and sighed. She started to look a little sad remembering past memories but shook her head. "No that's all behind me I can't let it drag me down."

**-Dorm hallway-**

The gang ran out of Jeremy's room excited and couldn't wait til that afternoon, at least until they ran into Jim.

"Aha I caught you four. What are you doing in the dorms at this time?" The gym teacher asked.

Odd stuttered, "We were... uh studying Jim!"

"Bullcrap Odd. I know you four are up to something and your not leaving until you tell me the truth!"

Delmas walked over. "Jim whats going on? Another one of you endless quests to get these kids in trouble?"

"Sir they are up to something.." Jim was cut off.

Delmas stared at him. "Jim your one track mind concerning these children is getting on my nerves. One more screw up and I can a sure you won't have a job afterwards."

-Lyoko-

The girls ran towards the way tower in the forest sector, only to stop underneath a tree.

"Looks like Xana isn't ready to let us go easily." Crystal said, she turned to Aelita. "Stay here and try to contact the others. Imma go and clear some trash." The armored girl ran off and began slicing up bloks.

Aelita watched her friend fight. "Jeremy we need some help in here!"

**-Science class-**

A certain genius's computer began beeping. "Oh no the girls are in trouble."

Ulrich sighed. "Why can't Xana make things easy?" and he began calling Yumi as the three boys ran outside, unknowingly by Jim who followed them to the park.

"I knew I wasn't crazy!" He said, until the gang slipped into the sewer entrance and he lost them.

**-Factory-**

Jeremy sat down at the computer and typed away.

_Transfer Yumi Transfer Ulrich Transfer Odd_

_Scanner _

_Virtualization!_

After the group was virtualized Jeremy inserted the Program disk into the computer to begin preparations. A box appeared on the screen and Odd appeared singing.

"OH NO ODD!" Jeremy banged his head on the keyboard.

"What did I do?" Catboy asked.

"I grabbed your stupid music video instead of the materialization program! I'm gonna have to go grab the right disk now!"

After Jeremy left, Yumi looked at Odd with a questioning look. "You made a music video?"

Odd danced. "Yep, BREAK BREAK BREAK DANCE!"

Crystal slapped Odd on the back of his head. "That is the most annoying song I have ever heard Odd. Never, NEVER sing it again or I will personally throw you into the digital sea!"

Everybody started laughing at that point.

**-Dorms-**

Jeremy burst into his room and searched among the stack of CDs wishing he had labeled them until he found the right program. He quickly ran out the door and right into Jim.

"Play hooky again are we? You must be up to something."

Jeremy panicked. "No no Jim I...I.. just forgot something in my room. I... uh gotta get back to class now." He tried to maneuverer around Jim but to no avail.

"This time the principle isn't here to save you. Now your gonna tell me what you and your little gang have been up to since the beginning of the school year!" Jim demanded.

Jeremy stared at him and pushed up his glasses. He then ran around Jim.

"Jeremy get back here!" Jim chased after.

Jeremy looked back at the angry gym teach and proceeded to run down the stairs until he tripped and fell down the rest of the stairs. Jeremy tried to get up and run but was stopped by a sharp jolt of pain.

"Oww my ankle!" He cried out.

Several other students rushed to go help him while giving Jim evil eyes.

**-Lyoko-**

"Forty-five minutes is a long time to pick up a CD." Ulrich complained.

"I hope nothing happened to him." Aelita looked down.

Crystal put her arm around Aelita. "Come on knowing Jeremy he probably just couldn't get past Jim or something."

The tower began shaking and everyone, minus Aelita, ran outside to check what was going on.

"Odd follow me." Yumi said, running after a megatank that was shooting the tower. She went to throw a fan at it but got devirtualilized before it could make impact. Odd followed up the attack but jumping onto the megatank but also ended up getting devirtualilized in one hit.

Crystal shook her head after destroying the megatank that caused them so many problems. "Come on guys its not that hard to take them out." She turned around and saw 3 more megatanks. "Ok now thats a problem.

Ulrich created clones of himself and confused one of the megatanks and destroyed it with ease. Crystal ran over to a second as it began firing on the tower. She summoned a barrier to hold back the blast but strained keeping it up.

"God Jeremy hurry up!" She exclaimed.

**-Nurse's office-**

Dorothy finished wrapping Jeremy's ankle. "Now you won't be able to walk on that ankle for a week and if you complain I won't give you crutches to get around on."

"Can I at least go to the bathroom?"

"Sorry but your not allowed on the ankle for now. I'll go get you a basin." She walked out of the room.

Jim walked into the room and looked at the window. "I deserve to get fired. I was so sure you and your friends were up to something and I ended up getting you hurt."

Jeremy smiled as he thought of a plan. "Well your right about that. Me and my friends we do have a secret. If you help me I'll tell the principle everything and you'll get your job back!" To that Jim just raised an eyebrow.

**-Factory-**

Odd and Yumi were at the supercomputer watching the battle when Jeremy showed up with Jim.

"Jim? What is he.." Yumi asked before getting cut off.

"Don't worry he's one of the gang now," Jeremy grinned. "Aelita i'm starting up the program," he said sitting down.

Crystal spoke up very pissed at Jeremy. " I HAVE BEEN HOLDING THIS DAMN LASER FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES! WHEN I GET TO EARTH I'M KICKING YOUR ASS!" Jeremy sat there wide eyed.

Ulrich spoke up. "Hurry up Jer, these megatanks arn't exactly holding a party right now."

"Aelita get ready for the big plunge." Jeremy said.

_CODE_

_EARTH_

Crystal suddenly was devirtualilized by the very megatank she was trying to stop, as did Ulrich.

"Oww now I know how you guys feel getting devirtualilized." She said standing up.

Everyone stared into the closed scanner as it began to open to reveal Aelita all flesh and blood.

Jeremy looked as if he were going to cry. "Welcome to Earth Aelita."

Everyone began to cheer.


	7. Our Story thus far

Burgessa- Yep i know VERY VERY short chapter. i just wanted to sum up what happens from season 2-4 cause i don't want to rewrite everything since most of it won't change. : / that and i'm lazy and wanted to get to the good part.

* * *

The gang had managed to bring Crystal and Aelita to earth but were unable to turn the supercomputer off due to Aelita being linked to Xana. So Life as the Lyoko warriors went on. Aelita had stumbled across an old house called the Hermitage and they soon learned that it belonged to an old Kadic science teacher named Franz Hopper. Crystal had informed the gang that Franz and her spent years on Lyoko's coding and that Xana was created to fight a government group called Carthage that was trying to hack into military satellites and control them. Aelita began having strange visions of Franz and of a life she never lived. After weeks of researching Franz and dealing with Xana now able to possess humans, they realized that Xana needed the keys to Lyoko from Aelita's memory in order to get into the network and that she was Franz Hopper's daughter.

A new school year started and Odd was already blackmailing Jim to get the gang back in the same classes, Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich and Odd together in their grade and Yumi and Crystal together in the grade up. Xana was now free roaming the internet at will and that he is now residing in the United States. Aelita is now able to be devirtualized like everyone else and even gained Energy Fields as an attack. Xana then set his sights onto deleting Lyoko's sectors so the gang would have no way to get to sector 5 to save Lyoko's core, but to his disarray Crystal developed a way to virtualize directly there. With all 4 sectors destroyed the gangs asks William Dunbar to help them, proving his dreams of Lyoko were real. His first trip to Lyoko ended in him getting controlled by Xana and Xana-William destroyed Lyoko's core.

With Franz and Crystal's help, Jeremy recreated Lyoko sector by sector and created a ship called the Skidbladnir to travel to Xana's replicas of Lyoko which they realized gave him powers linked to the computer holding each replica. Jeremy developed a way to virtualize the gang into the real world to destroy the computers holding each replica and they succeeded. Xana developed a creature called the Kolossus which was almost as big as the Lyoko core chamber and Crystal realized that Xana was linked to multiple computers and that he was way too powerful. They end up creating a multi-agent program powered by Franz to go through the internet and destroy all of Xana's computer and the virus itself. Everyone but Jeremy were reluctant to turn off the supercomputer afterwards, after all it was the one thing that brought them all together as friends but after a day of talking and thinking they accept to turn it off forever.

One thing was certain- Crystal was still holding out on everything she knew and of her own past. As she was the last one left in the factory she walked around seeing everything she helped create.

"This isn't over, it is only the beginning. I'm sorry guys for holding out on you. You guys trusted me and I took advantage of it. It's time I tell you the whole truth about myself and about Carthage. Let me start from the beginning…." Crystal said to everyone in Jeremy's room.


End file.
